Storm Earth and Fire
Name: Storm Earth and Fire * Raidform: 10er * Homepage und Forum: www.gotteskrieger.eu * Leitung: Morven, Kylia, Mylikja * Ansprechpartner: unsere Mitglieder * Mitgliedersuche: Ja * Raidtermine: Montag und Donnerstag * Stand: 10er Naxx Raid Gründung und Hintergrund Storm Earth and Fire ist eine junge Gilde auf der Forscherliga. Gegründet wurde sie am 27. Dezember .2008 von einer handvoll Spielern, die gemeinsame Abenteuer lieben. Die Gründer sind ein Freundeskreis, der sich seit Jahren privat kennt und seit einiger Zeit auch World of Warcraft als gemeinsames Hobby teilt. Die Gilde ist keine spezielle Gilde, weder RP- noch PvP-, Rassen- oder Klassen-Gilde. Privat sind die Gründer fast alles RPler (Pen & Paper, (A)D&D), so dass man mit uns auch RP betreiben kann, was jedoch nicht Ziel der Gilde ist. Nachdem viele von uns schon Erfahrungen in mehreren Gilden und Raids sammeln konnten und wir auch zum Teil schon einige Zeit auf Seiten der Horde kämpften, hat sich der Freundeskreis nach langem wieder auf einem Server und bei einer Fraktion gesammelt. Schnell kam der Wunsch auf, wieder gemeinsam in einer Gilde aktiv zu sein. Da wir alle "Teamplayer" sind, war schnell klar, dass die Gilde vor allem eine Gemeinschaft werden sollte. So entstand Storm Earth and Fire. Oberstes Ziel war und ist für uns der Spaß am Spiel und so soll es auch bleiben. Der Gildenname und seine Bedeutung Wir wollten einen Namen finden, der durch aus tauglich für einen RP-Server ist. So kam irgendwann die Idee auf, die Gilde Storm Earth and Fire zu nennen. Jedes Element steht dabei bildlich für einen wichtigen Teil unserer Gilde. Der "Storm" - die Mitglieder Der "Sturm" sind im übertragenen Sinn die Mitglieder unserer Gemeinschaft. Sie füllen die Gilde mit Leben und machen sie zu dem, was sie ist. Seit der Gründung sind wir auf 59 Charaktere verteilt auf 26 Accounts angewachsen, von denen die meisten abends online sind. Unsere bisherigen Mitglieder sind alle sehr freundliche, hilfsbereite und aufgeschlossene Menschen. Sowohl im Teamspeak als auch im Spiel kommt man gut miteinander aus. Wir besuchen gemeinsam Instanzen, spielen und leveln unsere Charaktere und sind manchmal auch in Schlachtfeldern zu finden, wo es für die Horde eins aufs Näschen gibt. Neuen Mitstreitern gegenüber sind wir sehr aufgeschlossen und - sofern wir rein menschlich gesehen zueinander passen - wird jeder Neuankömmling freundlich empfangen. Dabei ist uns egal, ob jemand seinen allerersten Charakter spielt oder ob er schon seit Beginn der WoW-Zeit dabei ist. Auch das Alter etc. ist nicht maßgebend. Wichtig ist allein, dass man gemeinsam Spaß haben kann und sich jeder wohl fühlt. Ein entsprechendes Benehmen setzen wir mal als selbstverständlich voraus. Die "Earth" - die Gilde Die "Erde" ist unsere Gilde. Sie gibt uns Spielern eine Heimat, ein Fundament für gemeinsame Unternehmungen und einen Ort, um sich auszutauschen. Die Gilde steht für Kameradschaft, Zusammenhalt, Freundlichkeit, Hilfsbereitschaft, aber auch für Toleranz und Gemeinschaft. Sie hat sich als Ziel gesetzt, ihren Mitgliedern eine Umgebung zu bieten, wo sich gemeinsam Spaß haben lässt. Jedes Mitglied arbeitet an dieser Gemeinschaft mit. Jeder trägt dazu bei, innerhalb der Gilde den Spielspaß zu erhalten und World of Warcraft zu einem angenehmen Hobby zu machen. Denn: Es ist nur ein Spiel! Das sollte man niemals vergessen. Die Gilde setzt keine besondere Aktivität voraus. Wer es beruflich nicht so häufig ins Spiel schafft, ist deshalb nicht weniger willkommen. Auch eine Raidteilnahme wird nicht vorausgesetzt. Und wenn der Charakter noch nicht das maximale Level erreicht hat, kann er dennoch ein Teil unserer Gildengemeinschaft sein. Das "Fire" - der Raid Das "Feuer" sind unsere Raids, die sozusagen das Salz in der Suppe darstellen. Dabei wollen wir keinesfalls jeden Abend mit Ausflügen in die Schlachtzüge Nordends zupflastern, da wir alle noch andere Hobbys und Verpflichtungen neben World of Warcraft haben. Bisher geht es für uns Montags und Donnerstags nach Naxx (10) und so soll es auch bleiben. Zwei Abende in der Woche sollten für die Schlachtzüge reserviert sein. Je nach Fortschritt und Spieleranzahl werden wir uns dann auch den anderen 10-Mann Schlachtzügen oder sogar den 25ern zuwenden. Bei den Raids gilt: Es soll Spaß machen. Die Beute wird nicht nach "Schema X" verteilt, sondern wir schauen, wer Interesse hat und wer den Gegenstand brauchen kann. Bisher siegte hier der gesunde Menschenverstand und so soll es auch bleiben. Raids sind keine Pflicht, aber wer Lust und Zeit hat, ist immer herzlich eingeladen, uns zu begleiten und ein Teil des Raiderfolgs zu sein. Liebe Grüße eure Gildenleitung Category:Gilde